


Dark Side

by Max_Gautz



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

\- Рики, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как тебе повезло, что ты здесь? И как рискует Ясон из-за этого? 

Нет, Рики не думал. Петы не приучены думать. 

Катце морщится, глядя как охранники вытаскивают из помещения отделанного под орех Энифа. Руки-ноги ему, конечно, отрезать не станут, но попользуют вдоволь, а придурок Дарк, мигом смекнув, что на складе больше нет ни души, уже жмется к рыжему, лапает его тощую задницу. Только на это и хватает его жалкой смекалки. И плевать он хотел на Ясона, недоумок озабоченный. 

\- Давай, а?.. 

Катце сильней, Катце мог бы отшвырнуть щенка, чтобы тот носом пропахал бетонный пол, но этого делать нельзя, как бы ни чесались руки. Впрочем, не только руки у него чешутся. К сожалению. 

Потом - ему всегда бывает мерзко. И в этот раз будет, он не сомневается, но Рики целует его в шею, привстав на цыпочки, а после тянет куда-то за сложенные шатбелями коробки, ждущие погрузки, и Катце позволяет завести себя в темный угол, позволяет расстегнуть штаны, облапать себя там, внизу. И сам ложится грудью на пыльный ящик, чуть подогнув ноги - Катце выше, и придурок Дарк не дотянется, если этого не сделать. Разве что скамеечку подставит... 

Катце едва не смеется, то ли от идиотизма происходящего, то ли от отвращения к самому себе, но скоро ему становится не до смеха. Рики сплевывает в кулак, размазывает слюну по члену и тычет головкой меж ягодиц. Рыжий подставляется старательно, но Дарку не сразу удается попасть, он промахивается несколько раз, ругается сипло, и оба они ненавидят и бешено хотят друг друга в такие моменты. В такие моменты Катце готов целовать этот шепчущий грязные словечки рот, вылизывать бархатистую теплую кожу, заглядывать в черные провалы глаз, умоляя о продолжении. А потом, когда все кончается, одного взгляда на самодовольную физиономию Дарка бывает достаточно, чтоб потянуло блевать. Зачем он позволяет все это?.. 

Он ошибся однажды, то ли пожалел щенка, которому так необходимо было почувствовать себя мужчиной, то ли просто захотел узнать, какова на вкус красивая Ясонова подстилка... Вкус оказался не без приятности, да. С горчинкой запретного. С остротой краденого. Вот только послевкусие тошное, но разве ж такое предугадаешь... 

Почему-то рыжему кажется, что Ясона должно точно так же мутить после секса с похотливым гаденышем, но поручиться он не может. Он вообще ни за что не может поручиться, когда речь заходит о Ясоне. Зато Дарк - предсказуем до прозрачности. И повязан так крепко, что языком трепать ему не выгодно. Это единственное его достоинство - если не считать колечка, от которого стояк делается каменным. 

\- Давай же, мать твою, - зло шипит Катце, отчаявшись заполучить свою порцию удовольствия, и Рики налегает послушно и чуть суетливо. Наконец, упругая головка раздвигает кольцо мышц и член проскальзывает внутрь - к облегчению и всеобщей недолгой радости. Те несколько минут, что длится эта безобразная случка, они, так тщательно прячущие от посторонних глаз свои скелеты, не думают о том, что кто-то может войти, и увидеть, и донести... Они вообще не думают, похоть не позволяет. Бывший фурнитур и пет-переросток, глава черного рынка и предводитель уличной банды - они по-своему счастливы друг с другом. Ровно до того момента, когда оргазм скручивает их тела долгой судорогой. И ни минутой больше. 

\- Вкусный красавчик, - смеется Дарк. И отваливается сыто, чуть покачиваясь и засовывая член назад в штаны. - Надо намекнуть Ясону, что ты вкусный, может, он на тебя перекинется? Жаль только, кольцо надевать некуда... 

Катце не двигается какое-то время, выравнивая дыхание. Потом тяжело поднимается, приводит себя в порядок. И оборачивается. Дарк смотрит на него с таким нескрываемым превосходством, что желание изувечить эту лоснящуюся рожу, выкрасить ее в красный и с хрустом выломать зубы становится непреодолимым. 

Катце делает шаг и бьет - раз, другой, третий. Быстро и точно. С тщательно рассчитанным усилием и удивительным безразличием. Его учили, как правильно усмирять расшалившихся петов, не попортив шкуру. Катце в совершенстве освоил эту науку, он вообще был лучшим из лучших, он никогда не оставлял синяков, и у хозяина не было поводов для недовольства. Не будет их и теперь. 

Рики Дарк, хватая ртом воздух, корчится на полу, и, глядя на него сверху вниз, Катце поддевает носком ботинка его подбородок и медленно цедит: 

\- Ты прав, пета из меня не выйдет. А вот из тебя фурнитур... как знать...


End file.
